


How I ended up in Rockford

by HikariLightYagami



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariLightYagami/pseuds/HikariLightYagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was actually a English paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I ended up in Rockford

Dear Dr. Freeman  
Hey doc, so I know you think I’m crazy and all being that I’m in the psych ward right this second, and I know that I told you this story many many times, but one more time wouldn’t hurt.  
Okay so there I was in english class, daydreaming because my ADD brain just can’t focus on one thing. My friends Regina and Kristen was trying to get me to pay attention, but of course like usual that didn’t work. My guidance counselor can into the room and pulled me out, behind her was a boy, in the hallway she asked me.  
“Rhian, can I ask a favour of you?”  
I was skeptical but nodded anyway. She smiled and gestured to the boy. I finally took the chance to stare at him, he was wearing bedsheets as an outfit.  
“Rhian, this here is Apollo from Greece, he's new to america and to delaware, and I was wondering if you could host him over the weekend? You know, show him around, give him a place to sleep and stuff. I had already called your mom and asked her if it was okay with her, she said she had no problem with it.”  
“Uh yeah sure, I don't mind, I'd like to help” I stuck out my hand, “Hi my name's Rhian, I would love to be your host for the weekend!”  
Apollo smiled gently towards me and took my hand into a firm handshake. “It's nice to meet you Rhian, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.” His English reminded me of our own student from Greece, perfect with an accent.  
I shook my head and smiled brightly. “I don't mind! I love company and making friends.” I checked my phone for the time. “You came just in time, school's over in ten minutes.” The guidance counselor left and we went back into Mrs. Overly’s classroom. I went to Mrs. Overly and told her what my guidance counselor said, she nodded and the continued reading Oedipus Rex.  
Ten minutes later the bell rang and everyone ran out the door, Apollo and I walked out the door. We went to my guidance office to pick up his bags, and we made it to my car, I unlocked my car and we got in. “ So what's your story? I mean what brings you America? Delaware nonetheless?” I asked curiously as I started my car.   
He glances at me and begins to speak, “just a change of scenery, I've been to many places but never to Delaware, and I've been alive for a very long time.”  
I laughed. “Yeah a long time, you mean like seventeen to eighteen years right?”   
He smiled at me, “Rhian, I've noticed that the story in your English class is reading is about Oedipus Rex, and in the story it mention Greek gods, what do you know about Apollo?” He asks me.  
I stare at him weirdly, “well Apollo is a god of many things, art, music, knowledge, light, plague. He is also known as the beardless god, meaning that he could look no younger than eighteen to twenty years...old.” I slowed down at the end of my explanation, and stared at Apollo. “Just who are you exactly?” I whispered.  
“Who do you think I am Rhian?” His voice sounded proud, I stared at him, he seemed to glow in the shadow of my car. I was freaking out in my head when He smiled at me, “Rhian, I think you should, pull off now” he whispered calmly, breaking me out of my internal freakout. I nodded and pulled off. Apollo had turned on the radio and Mozart was playing. He nodded his head along with the music.   
I glanced to my side to look at him. “You like Mozart huh?”  
“No, I just like classical music, the music you kids listen to these days is crap.” He snorted. “By the way, you’re taking finding out that I’m a Greek god rather well.”  
I laughed hysterically. “No, I’m actually freaking out right now, just in my head… IT’S CALLED A BLINKER JERK USE IT!” I shouted, my road rage getting the best of me. “Sorry.. road rage.” I murmured blushing.   
Apollo chuckled, “That’s quite alright, some people don’t know how to drive these days, you know I have a car myself in Greece, whenever I want to escape my ‘Godly Duties’ on Olympus I take my car and drive, but unlike yours my car can fly.” he said slyly.  
I sputtered and blushed, we pulled up at my house, “Okay, so just give me your bags and I will put them in the guest room.” I said as I held out my hand, he handed me his bags, and we went upstairs to place them down next to the bed. “So” I drawled, “We have to stop by my mom’s job which is only up the street, I’ll have to tell her that we made it home safely.”  
“That sounds fair.” Apollo said, as he looked at me with amusement.  
I laughed, “yeah.” We walked out the door, and up the street. I knocked on my mom’s door and heard a click, meaning that the door was unlock. “Mom I’m home and I brought company, so don’t embarrass me, please I’m doing that enough of my own.” Behind me Apollo laughed. “Mom, this is Apollo, he will be staying with us for the weekend, as you already know”   
My mom got up out of her seat and stuck out her hand for a handshake, “Hi Apollo, I’m Chelise, but you can just call me Chelly.” She said excitedly, she was up to something I just knew it. Okay maybe I was just a little bit paranoid, but who could blame me? I was hosting a God for the weekend, I don’t know about you, but this shouldn’t be real. “Well, Apollo if you ever need anything just ask Rhian or me, and we’ll help you as best we can.”  
“Thank you Ms. Chelly, but I believe I will be just fine.” he sweetly told my mom.  
I waved bye to my mom and pulled Apollo with me, “Okay mom we’re going to go home and get started with dinner and homework, remember it’s my turn to cook tonight.” My mom waved bye to us as we left her office. As we left I went to my house phone and called my therapist I just needed to know I wasn’t crazy, that I didn’t have a Greek God living with me over the weekend.  
I had set an appointment with her for Saturday, Apollo just looked amused with the whole thing. After the whole phone call, I went into the kitchen and pulled out the makings for tonight's dinner, which was spaghetti.   
“Would you like help? I know my way around the kitchen.” Apollo asked finally seemed to settle down his amusement.  
I shook my head, “No, it’s okay, you’re the guest, why don’t you turn on the t.v. and just relax.”  
He did just that, a few moments later the I had the noodles boiling and my mom had just walking into the door.   
I went to my mom, “MOM HE’S A FREAKING GREEK GOD! AND HE’S LIVING WITH US OVER THE WEEKEND!” I whispered harshly in her ear. She only laughed, of course, she wasn’t going to believe me.  
I had literally spent the whole weekend with Apollo and trying to convince my family that her was a Greek God, which landed me in Rockford.  
Your crazy Patient,   
Rhian

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it this is my first piece.


End file.
